


Best friends?

by Anime_fangirl823



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Collage, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kissing, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Same Age, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_fangirl823/pseuds/Anime_fangirl823
Summary: Keith and Lance have been best friends for a long time and they've been... pretty close. Okay, maybe more than a little close. It isn't until Allura points out their closeness that Lance starts to realize, maybe his feelings for Keith are a little more than friendly. How will the two handle the situation?





	1. Cancellations

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this. I'll give you some insight as to what's going on.
> 
> This is a college au where Keith and Lance have an established friendship. They are all the same age of 21 years old aside from like Shiro and Adam etc.

Every Friday night was get together night for the boys. Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Matt would meet at one of their houses and play video games or watch movies. It was kind of like a chance for them to catch up on the things they’d missed throughout the week while dealing with their busy school schedules. Lately, it was a lot harder to get together, due to everyone having a significant other on top of classes.

Keith felt weird sitting with Acxa at lunch. They were supposed to be waiting for Lance and Allura, but Lance texted him and told him they weren’t going to make it today. Was it weird that he missed him, his loud voice echoing through the grounds as he yelled his name when he saw him, the way he smiled whenever Keith said something cute, the smell of his cologne when the breeze picked it up?

Lance was the first to welcome him to the group, he was the one that made him come out of his shell, got him to talk more than he’d ever talked in his life. You could almost say they were best friends at this point, even if Keith wished it could be more.

Hunk’s bag dropped to the table in front of him, startling him and pulling him from his thoughts. “Hey buddy, mind if we join you?” He and Shay sat down in the unoccupied seats across from them.

“Oh, yeah, Lance isn’t coming today, so we have some extra room,” Acxa said with a smile.

“Great,” Hunk smiled back.

Acxa leaned over the table and peeked into his bag. “Did you bring me any of your culinary magic today, Hunk?” 

“Not for you I didn’t,” he laughed, pulling the bag away.

The usual banter continued between them, but Keith couldn’t keep up. He zoned out, his mind only focusing on one thing… Lance. It’s always been like this since he met the guy back in middle school. He never stops thinking about him, even when he’s with Acxa. It’s kind of taking a toll on their relationship. He just can’t open up with her like he could with Lance.

“HEY KEITH!” Hunk yelled.

Now very aware that everyone was staring at him, Keith answered, “uh. what?”

“I was trying to tell you that I wasn’t going to make it to guys night this week, Shay and I are going to the movies.”

“But… none of us have ever missed a guys night.” Not since they first made it back in 8th grade.

“I know… but I really wanted to see this movie and it was the only night we both had off, I’m sorry, I’ll be at the next one.” He clapped his hands together and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah, okay.” It sucked, but it was bound to happen eventually.

“Crap,” Acxa exclaimed, “we have to get to our next class or Mr. Smythe will be pissed.”

Keith looked down at his phone, he had five minutes to get to class and a six-minute walk there. He was definitely gonna have to run. “Shit, you’re right, I’ll see you… later.” He was gonna say Friday, but he wasn’t going to see him then.

Hunk gave him one of his famous bear hugs and he and Acxa were off to class.

Off on the other side of campus, Lance and Allura were racing to the office. Lance had forgotten to turn in his schedule for next semester and he only had ten minutes before the cutoff. He could have just done it online, but no, that would have been the easy thing to do and for some reason, he always had to make things hard for himself.

He hated canceling lunch with Keith and Acxa, Keith was his best friend even if he didn’t really talk that much. But that was their thing, Lance talked enough for both of them and Keith just enjoyed being around him.

They reached the office with mere minutes to spare. Mr. Shirogane sat behind the desk, looking up as Lance stumbled in through the door. “Hey, Lance, did you forget to turn in your schedule again?” how did he know him so well, oh yeah, he’s Keith’s brother, well, sort of brother, Keith was adopted into Shiro’s family.

“Yeah, do I still have time, please tell me I still have time.”

“Yeah, you still have time, I’ll enter it in right now, I’m waiting for my next appointment anyway.” Shiro was the guidance counselor at the college. He’s helped Lance through a lot of things, mainly a lot of breakups.

“Thank you sooooooo much.” He put his hands together and bowed his head. “I swear next semester I will get it in on time.”

“I’m sure,” He chuckled.

“Are you ready to go, if we leave now we may still have a chance to eat,” Allura chimed in behind him.

“Oh, right, we should probably do that.” He waved to Shiro and they were out the door.

They found a place to eat and sat down. It wasn’t more than a minute before Matt and Gina came and sat with them. “Dude, I’m glad I found you, I can’t come to guys night this Friday, Gina and I are going to the anime convention and we’ll be gone all weekend.”

“I mean, it sucks, but I figured we couldn’t keep it up forever, I hope you guys have fun.” Lance was fairly understanding and it wasn’t like there wouldn’t be other weekends for them to catch up.

Matt smiled, “Thanks for understanding man, I’ll see you next Friday for sure.”

Matt grabbed Gina’s hand and they took off, leaving Lance and Allura alone to finish their last couple of minutes of lunch together. It was somewhat quiet between them, almost awkwardly quiet, he was used to having Keith and Axca with them. The girls always talked enough for all of them.

“So, would you want to do something Friday night with me, we could go to karaoke or maybe just hang out at my place,” Allura asked, finally looking up from her food.

“What, no, it’s guys night.”

“I know, but I figured since Matt canceled maybe you could too.”

“No, Keith and Hunk will still be there.”

“Yeah, Keith.” She rolled her eyes.

“What, do you have a problem with my best friend?” Why was she acting like this?

“I’m sorry, but you guys are just a bit too close, I mean you never stop talking about him, you guys hang out constantly, you adopted a dog together-”

“Kosmo is best boy, of course we adopted him.”

“That’s not the point, I mean you sit in his lap when we hang out together sometimes, it’s just weird.” She crossed her arms and turned away.

Lance was frustrated, of course he talks about him all the time, they were best friends, pretty much all of his time has been spent with the guy. Was it really weird that he sat in his lap, no one’s ever said anything about it before? “I can’t help that we’ve been friends for so long, I’m not just going to stop hanging out with him just because you don’t like it.”

“Whatever,” she snapped, grabbing her things and storming off.

The weird thing was, he had just fought with her about Keith, but he just wanted to go talk to Keith about it. Maybe their friendship was weird, but it was how they’ve acted since they met so it wasn’t weird to them. Whatever she just didn’t understand them.


	2. Just the Two of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance are left alone for guys night.
> 
> Excerpt:
> 
> Keith was waiting for him on the couch when he walked in, a bowl of popcorn and all their favorite alcohol sitting on the table, it was almost like Keith knew what they liked. Lance dropped his keys on the counter, gave Kosmo a good scratch behind the ear, and jumped onto the couch, bouncing Keith into the air and almost off the edge.
> 
> Keith burst out laughing as he steadied himself. “You’re such a dork, you could have killed me.”
> 
> “I think you would have been fine.” Lance rolled his eyes with a smirk. “So what are we doing tonight?”

Mullet:  
Wait, Matt canceled too, Hunk told me at lunch yesterday that he couldn’t go either.

Loverboy:  
What!!! You’re not canceling on me, are you?

Mullet:  
No, I’ll be there for sure.

Loverboy:  
Good, at least I didn’t ditch Allura for nothing.

Mullet:  
WHAT??? You ditched her?

Loverboy:  
Well, yeah, It’s guys night, I’m not gonna ditch you guys like some people. Smh

Mullet:  
Thanks, I think?

Loverboy:  
:(

Mullet:  
Just messing with you, see you Friday, yeah?

Loverboy:  
Definitely, see you at your place!!!

Shit, that’s right, guys night was at his place this week, he needed to clean. 

Keith dropped his phone onto the couch and hoisted himself up. He picked up the pile of clothes in the corner of his room and put them in the basket right next to it. Don’t ask why they weren’t in there to begin with. Cleaning the rest of the apartment took some time, it had been a while since he’d hosted guys night, which meant it had been a while since he’d cleaned.

The thought of spending the entire night alone with Lance made his stomach churn. It felt so different between the two of them now that they were older, like the things they used to do as friends back then were looked down on by others now. Not like he didn’t notice the strange looks in the library the other day when Lance sat in his lap. He didn’t want it to change though, he liked the way they were together, it felt… right.

Friday Afternoon~

It was finally Friday, Lance needed this guys night on a count of Allura still being mad at him. He didn’t understand why she was so mad, he and Keith acted the same way towards each other since he was able to pull him from his bubble, why was that becoming a problem now?

He walked through campus to Keith’s apartment complex. It was that time of night where it was just getting dark and the street lights hadn’t turned on yet, it didn’t help that it was also very cloudy making it even darker. He used the flash on his phone as a flashlight to help him not trip over anything.

Finally, he made it to the apartments and climbed the steps. Pushing the call button, he leaned back against the door frame and waited for the buzz in. He heard Keith’s voice come on over the com, “Is that you, Lance?” to which he replied, “yeah” and the door buzzed.

Keith was waiting for him on the couch when he walked in, a bowl of popcorn and all their favorite alcohol sitting on the table, it was almost like Keith knew what they liked. Lance dropped his keys on the counter, gave Kosmo a good scratch behind the ear, and jumped onto the couch, bouncing Keith into the air and almost off the edge.

Keith burst out laughing as he steadied himself. “You’re such a dork, you could have killed me.”

“I think you would have been fine.” Lance rolled his eyes with a smirk. “So what are we doing tonight?”

“I was thinking since it was just the two of us tonight we could just watch some movies, I picked up a few from the Greenbox on my way back from classes.” He pointed to the cases sitting on the table.

Lance began to rifle through them trying to pick out which one they were going to watch first. He stopped when he saw the one. ‘The Letters Back Home’, he’d been wanting to see that movie since it came out a year ago, but Allura wasn’t into those kinds of sappy love story movies. Did Keith really want to watch this?

“Can we watch this one?” He held up the case so Keith could see it.

“Oh, yeah, I was actually hoping you would pick that one, I’ve been wanting to see it since it came out, but no one ever wanted to go with me to it.” He hid the bottom half of his face in his sweatshirt and looked away. The sweater paws he was sporting were adorable and made Lance’s heart beat a bit faster.

“Dude, I would have gone with you, I didn’t have anyone to go with either and there was no way I was going by myself.”

He pulled his face out a bit, “Really, well pop it in, let’s watch it now.”

Lance did as he was told and popped the movie into the DVD player. He grabbed the remote and sat back on the couch, sitting closer to Keith this time, like his hips were almost touching Keith’s he was so close. Had he done this on purpose or was he just not paying attention to where he sat? Either way, Keith didn’t seem to mind, at least, he hadn’t moved away from him that is.

The movie they were watching was about a girl who fell in love with a guy, but her parents didn’t approve. They forced her to move away from him, but they secretly sent each other letters the entire time they were apart. It ends with her finally breaking free from her parents and moving back to her hometown where she is finally reunited with him.

About halfway through the movie, Lance had leaned back against the couch, unintentionally putting his arm up on the back. It wasn’t until he felt the tickle on his forearm that he realized he had placed his arm right behind Keith’s neck. Was it weird that he didn’t care?

During one of the funny parts, Keith let out the cutest giggle and his hair brushed against Lance’s arm again and he panicked for a second. Why did this feel so awkward, he’d sat in Keith’s lap before, why was an arm around the neck so weird. He inconspicuously moved his arm and crossed them together across his chest.

Suddenly, Keith was leaning on him, placing his head on his shoulder. He was sure if he looked in a mirror his face would be bright red, he could feel the heat surging through his cheeks, his heart beating twice as fast. Keith even scooted closer so their bodies were finally pressed against each other.

“Are you okay?” Keith asked picking his head up and looking up at Lance.

“FiNe, why do you ask.” Oh god, his voice cracked when he said fine, why did it have to crack?

“You just don’t seem like yourself tonight that’s all.”

He could tell? Lance fished around for an excuse that wasn’t, ‘My girlfriend pointed some shit out and now it feels awkward being alone with you’. He settled on, “Sorry, this movie just has me emotional right now, I’m fine, I swear.”

Keith put his head back down on his shoulder and kind of nestled himself in more. The weird thing was, Lance liked it, he didn’t want to tell him to move or push him away, it felt so right.

The movie was getting to the really sad part. Her father found the hidden letters under her bed and tore them all to shreds in front of her, leaving her crying on the floor as she ran her hands through the shreds of paper. No matter how hard he fought it he just couldn’t hold back the tears. He sniffled and wiped the tears from his cheeks with the back of his sleeve.

He felt a hand snake across his shoulder blades and pull him in closer, he didn’t even know they could get closer. He looked over at Keith who had lifted his head up to investigate Lance’s emotional status and their eyes met. Lance felt a twinge in his heart, those beautiful smoky grey eyes staring directly into his soul. He leaned in, their faces only an inch apart and… 

There was a knock at the door. He pulled back and looked away quickly. He had almost kissed Keith. Holy crap, he almost kissed him. Why would he do that? What was he thinking?

“Hey, the movie got over early so I figured I’d stop in.” Hunk walked around the corner followed by a very shy Keith.

As expected, Keith was now sitting in the chair allowing Hunk to sit next to Lance on the couch. “W-we were just finishing up our movie, perfect timing.”

There was a silence and Hunk looked between them. “What’s going on, did you two fight or something?”

“NOTHING!” Lance blurted out. “Nothing happened, it’s just the movie, it’s very emotional, that’s all.” That totally didn’t sound like he was trying to cover up for something.

“Mmhmm, well, anyway, what are we doing now, Maybe we could finally beat Zarkon tonight…” Hunk continued to list things off and Lance was trying not to look at Keith, but he could feel that stare on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dangit Hunk!!! Also, cliffhanger hehehe.


	3. Act Like it Never Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance runs the second Keith mentions the almost kiss. (Of course) He and Veronica have a heart to heart about it and Keith gets to have his with Shiro, although his is about his relationship with Acxa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Lance.

They sat up and played video games with Hunk all night, turning most of the night into drinking games. Lance never once looked over in Keith’s direction, which was only causing more suspicion on Hunk’s part.

Everyone was half in the bag and it was time to pass out in various places. Lance instinctively got up and started heading in the direction of Keith’s bedroom for they had always slept in the same bed when they were together. It clicked as he grabbed the door handle, that this was probably not the best situation. They had almost kissed and he really didn’t feel like talking about it, so sleeping in the same bed was probably not a good option.

He drunkenly stumbled back to the couch, feeling Hunk’s eyes on him as he collapsed onto the couch. He was too drunk and too tired to deal with Hunks questions right now.

The Next Morning~

When Lance opened his eyes his first sight was of Keith sitting in the chair holding his head, a bottle of ibuprofen sitting open on the table next to him open, Hunk seemed to be gone. “Morning,” Lance groaned, still not fully awake. “Did Hunk leave?”

“Morning and yeah, he left about ten minutes ago,” He replied.

“Headache?”

“The worst.”

“We probably shouldn’t have played that drinking game, I think that’s what sent us over the edge.”

“Yeah, probably.” Keith fidgeted with the sleeve of his sweatshirt before speaking up. “So, uh, speaking of last night, can we talk about what happened before Hunk got here?”

“Umm, what do you mean?” _‘Shit, he remembers, no, no, no, this is not good, what am I supposed to say to that, just pretend it never happened.’_

“You almost kissed me… during the movie… until Hunk knocked… remember?” Keith had turned to look at him, but Lance was too afraid to make eye contact with him.

“Nope, no, don’t remember, didn’t happen.” _‘Yeah, nice one, Lance.’_

“What? What do you mean you don’t remember, I know you weren’t that drunk yet.”

“I just… I don’t want to talk about this right now, I have to go, Roni was coming to visit today.” Lance hurriedly gathered his things and ran out the door, leaving Keith alone.

Lance had a lot of time to think about what had happened on his way back to his dorm. All the time in the world to think about that almost kiss and how he kind of wished it would have been an actual kiss. Was he attracted to his best friend, did he really like Keith in that way, had he always liked him that way? No, there’s no way Allura was on to something, he’s just letting her get into his head.

He threw his things in the corner of the entryway and tossed himself face down onto his bed. “UUUGHHHH,” He groaned loudly into his pillow. There was no way Keith liked him that way, he had a girlfriend after all. Although, so did Lance and he was the one who initiated it.

A knock on the door pulled him from his self-pity and he was forced to get up from his bed.

“Hey little brother,” Veronica said as he opened the door.

“Hey,” Lance said glumly.

“Woah, what’s wrong, you don’t seem… Lanceish today.”

“Sorry, something happened last night and then I played it off like I forgot and now everything sucks and I wish I could take it all back.”

Veronica helped him to the bed and rested his head on her shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Lance sighed deeply if he was going to talk to anyone about it, it was going to be Roni. “I almost kissed Keith last night.”

Wait for it. “What do you mean “almost”?”

“Well, we were watching this movie and it was at this one part and Keith was being super cute and I don’t know I just leaned in, but before we could kiss Hunk came and then I didn’t want to talk about it so I pretended I didn’t remember and I think I fucked up because I really think I might like him but I’m not entirely sure because Allura said some things and I can’t seem to get them off my mind and-”

“Okay, breathe, breathe, it’s okay.” She rubbed his back and took in a few deep breaths trying to get him to follow her.

After a few minutes, he was able to calm himself enough to speak. “What am I supposed to do, Keith is my best friend and I really like him, but I’m already dating someone, that and I don’t want to ruin things between us just because I’m confused.”

“I mean… I’m surprised you didn’t figure this out sooner, you guys are all over each other when you’re together, I was actually surprised when you told me you had a girlfriend.”

“That’s not helping,” he grumbled. Even his sister saw them that way.

“Sorry, I’ll try harder.” She took in another deep breath and said, “maybe you need to talk to Keith about this, figure things out before you make a decision. I think you owe it to him since you were the one that initiated it in the first place, he’s probably just as confused.”

_‘She has a point, you left him confused, told him you didn’t remember just so you wouldn’t have to talk about it.’_ “Maybe you’re right.”

“I’m always right,” she smiled.

Meanwhile Back at Keith’s~

Keith sat in the chair staring at the door Lance had just left through. On top of his headache, his chest now hurt. He clearly remembered the almost kiss, maybe Lance really didn’t remember.

None of it mattered right now, the only thing that truly mattered was getting rid of this hangover. Grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen, He decided it was probably best to spend the rest of the day in bed. So off he went to try and sleep it off.

His sleep, however, was rudely interrupted when his bedroom door flung open. “Keith, get out of bed, I need you to come with me to the store.”

Keith cracked one eye open and gave Shiro the death stare. “I never should have given you a key.”

Shiro sat down on the edge of the bed. “Come on, you said you would always help me no matter what.”

“I said that eleven years ago, you can’t hold me to that.”

“I can and I will now get up it’s time to go shopping.”

Keith groaned as the covers were pulled off him and he was forced to get up. He just wanted to sleep, why did Shiro need to go shopping today of all days?

They walked through the store, Shiro grabbing things off racks and looking them over while Keith drug his feet behind him. Should he mention it to Shiro, the whole almost kiss thing? How would he even go about it, _‘Hey, so Lance tried to kiss me last night, what does that mean? Yeah, no. I mean, did he even try to kiss me, maybe I was the drunk one and just dreamed it.’_

“So… you guys must have had one hell of a guys night last night, huh?”

“Wh-what, why, did someone say something?”

“No, you just seem like you’re hungover today, you must have had too much to drink last night.” Shiro turned and smiled with a wink.

Keith nervously laughed it off, “Haha, yeah.”

“Are you okay?”

“Fine, just… I just…” _‘Just tell him, he’s your brother.’_ “It’s nothing, it doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah, okay.” He could tell Shiro was only dropping the subject for now, it would likely come up at a later time.

Keith sank down into himself on the bench as he watched Shiro gather all of the clothes he was going to try on. His head was still pounding and the stuff he took this morning was not helping. He could probably sneak out while Shiro was in the dressing room, but he would definitely hear about that later if he did, so there he sat.

Pulling the mask from his pocket and putting it on, he was able to hide his face from the group of girls that had just walked in. They were from his art history class and he didn’t feel like talking to any of them.

“Well, does this one look good enough for my date tonight… Keith… KEITH!”

The girls looked over in his direction and he pulled his hood up for good measure, he did have a very distinct hairstyle after all. “Sorry, yeah, it looks fine.”

“Just fine, are you sure you’re okay?”

“How did you know you liked Adam?” Well, that came out, no turning back now.

Eyebrow raised, Shiro sat down on the bench next to him. “Well, it took a lot of convincing on my part, I mean, I always thought I was straight until… well, things.” He put his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Is this about you and Acxa?”

It wasn’t, but he was going to pretend it was, at least for now. “Y-yeah, I just don’t think we’ve been connecting well lately.”

“I’ve noticed that I mean, you act more friendly with Lance then you do her.”

“W-why do you say that?”

“Well, it’s true, you two are all over each other, I’m surprised you two aren’t a thing.”

Why did he have to say these things today of all days? It was already confusing enough with whatever the hell happened last night and now Shiro was pointing things like this out. “So what should I do… with Acxa that is?”

“Well, tell her you don’t feel the same otherwise you’ll end up living your life in a crappy relationship and you two will grow apart and believe me it will hurt a lot more in the long run.”

Keith sighed, “Yeah, you’re right, I’ll talk to her about it.”

“Cool, now can you please give me an honest opinion on this outfit?”

Keith looked him up and down and laughed. Shiro was dressed in a white button up with cherries on it. “What kind of date are you going on, is it a ‘who can wear the ugliest shirt’ date?”

Shiro groaned and headed back into the dressing room.


	4. We Should Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith talks to Acxa about their relationship and Lance panics while trying to sort things out with Keith.

Well, this was going to be awkward. It was the first day back to classes since that night and Keith had butterflies in his stomach or was it a swarm of angry bees? Either way, he couldn’t sleep last night because all he kept thinking about was breaking up with Acxa. Even if that whole thing with Lance was nothing, he still wasn’t sure if he was in love with her. Shiro had a good point, he didn’t want to be stuck in a dead end relationship and end up hurting her worse in the future. 

Luckily, Keith happened to have the hour before their lunch break free today, so he decided to paint to ease his mind before it exploded. His paintbrush danced across the canvas in a symphony of lines and colors, he wasn’t even really paying attention to what he was painting, he just lost himself in the moment. It felt good to paint with real paint, he had been studying digital art recently so getting back to his roots was a nice change.

It wasn’t until someone knocked on his door that he looked at what he had painted. He’d painted a beach scene and not just any beach scene, no, this was Varadero beach, he recognized it from the pictures Lance had shown him. The door opened and in walked Acxa, looks like it was time to get back to the real world. 

He stood up from his chair as she approached him and he gave her a hug. _‘Come on Keith, just tell her, just break up with her.’ ___

__“Can I talk to you about something?” He asked, pulling back from the hug._ _

__“Sure, what’s up.”_ _

__His chest already hurt, why did breaking up with someone have to hurt this bad. “It’s umm, it’s about us.”_ _

__She sighed, “You’re breaking up with me, aren’t you?”_ _

__Keith was taken aback, he wasn’t expecting her to figure it out from that, or act as casual as she did. “Uh, well… yeah, how could you tell.”_ _

__“I saw this coming, things have just been different between us lately.”_ _

__“Yeah.” _‘Is she doing the breaking up for me?’ _____

____“Friends?” She asked, extending her hand so he could shake it._ _ _ _

____He took her hand in his and smiled, “Yeah, friends.”_ _ _ _

____Well, that went unexpectedly better than he had thought it was going to and now he could head off to lunch. They parted ways, taking one last look back at each other._ _ _ _

____He sat in the same spot he did every day, waiting for Lance… and Allura. He had to push the almost kiss to the back of his mind, he couldn’t let anything slip in front of Allura. He wasn’t going to ruin things for Lance when he wasn’t even sure the stupid almost kiss meant anything._ _ _ _

____Finally, the other two showed up and Lance was the first to ask, “Where’s Acxa?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, um, we… sort of… broke up today.”_ _ _ _

____“YOU WHAT?” Lance yelled._ _ _ _

____“Well, it was kind of mutual and we are going to stay friends, but I just didn’t want to keep dragging her down.” Keith felt his chest tighten, it was still pretty fresh in his mind and he hated having to talk about it right away._ _ _ _

____“It was for the best, right?” Allura asked with a soft smile._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, neither of us were fully in it, so we kind of knew it was going to eventually happen.”_ _ _ _

____“Why now, did something happen that made you want to break up with her?”_ _ _ _

____Keith looked up at Lance and then back down to his food. “I just had a talk with Shiro this weekend and he gave me some really good advice.” Lance exhaled the breath he’d been holding in while trying not to be obvious about it._ _ _ _

____“Well, as long as you’re happy, that’s all that matters, right Lance?”_ _ _ _

____“Y-yeah,” He replied, putting on a very obvious fake smile. “Oh, there was something I needed to talk to you about, would you want to walk with me back to my dorm?” He was failing at this not being obvious thing._ _ _ _

____“Uh, sure.” His cheeks were burning, hopefully, Allura wouldn’t notice the redness on his face._ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _

____Lunch was over and Lance gave Allura a small peck on the cheek before they headed off in opposite directions. Keith wasn’t quite sure what Lance wanted to talk about, but if the silence continued any longer he was going to go crazy._ _ _ _

____“Sooo… you and Acxa broke up?”_ _ _ _

____“Ha, yeah, we just weren’t meant to be I guess.”_ _ _ _

____“It uh… it didn’t have to do with me by any chance?”_ _ _ _

____“And why would it?” If Lance was going to deny remembering the almost kiss, then so would Keith._ _ _ _

____“Wha- but… we almost kissed, remember?” He sounded so hurt._ _ _ _

____“HA! So you do remember it.”_ _ _ _

____“Ugh, fine, yes I remember it, now tell me, was I the reason you broke up with Acxa?”_ _ _ _

____He thought about it for a moment. “Yes and no.”_ _ _ _

____“What is that supposed to mean?”_ _ _ _

____“Well, I probably wouldn’t have talked to Shiro about her if you hadn’t almost kissed me, but I also figure it meant nothing and I’m not expecting anything to come from it, so…”_ _ _ _

____Lance stopped. “Haha, yeah, it was just an _‘in the moment’ _kind of thing, totally didn’t mean anything, besides, I have a girlfriend and everything.”___ _ _ _

______Why did that hurt so bad? Why did Lance telling him it meant nothing make his heart feel like it had broken in two? “Well, glad that’s out of the way, now we can move past it.” Keith let out a fake chuckle, trying to hide the physical pain he was in at the moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So… wanna come up and hang out for a bit before your next class?” Lance asked as they walked up to his dorms._ _ _ _ _ _

______Keith hesitated, he didn’t really want to spend time with Lance right now, he’d technically been rejected in a weird way, so he lied. “Oh, sorry, I have something I have to do right now, I’ll see you later?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Y-yeah, see you later I guess.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Keith left before Lance could say anything to stop him._ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _

______Lance felt like shit as he headed up to his room. He had this whole plan of talking to Keith about the almost kiss, but everything went south when he dropped the bomb about breaking up with Acxa. Then he went and said he didn’t expect anything to happen from it and Lance panicked like the disaster he is and just played along with it._ _ _ _ _ _

______He curled up into a ball on his bed and covered his head with his blanket. His chest hurt, his stomach was uneasy, tears threatened to fall. What was he going to do about this? What was he going to do about Allura? He really loved her, but as much as he wished it, he just didn’t feel this connection with her like he should. Not like he did with Keith. Maybe it was time, maybe Lance should have the talk with Allura and end it now._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hopefully, these feelings would just go away and he could go back to normal, yeah, that’s it, he just needs to give himself some time to forget about all of it. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on important things like school and how he has that assignment due tomorr-_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Crap, my assignment!”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, look at me being productive and updating two fics today.


	5. This is Oddly Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Lance going to do when Allura gives him an ultimatum?

Somehow Lance managed to push the thoughts of Keith to the back of his mind over the next week. They hung out like usual at lunch and even spent some time together outside of classes. Everything seemed to be back to normal..

Today was like every other day. He went to his first class, managed to pass his exam, he really wasn’t sure how with how much he hated this class, then he headed back to his dorm before lunch. Allura was waiting for him outside the building when he walked up. He put his arms out to hug her, but for some reason she rejected it. What was wrong with her today.

“Lonce, we need to talk about something, and like really talk about it.” _‘Oh, I do not like the sound of that, what could she need to talk to me about?’_ He thought.

“Okay, let’s head up to my room and we can talk up there.”

“Umm, yeah, okay.” She dropped her head and followed him up the stairs.

When they reached his room he unlocked it and they headed in. Lance dropped his bag on the ground next to the front door. He headed towards the kitchen to grab a snack like he did every morning then went and sat on the couch, motioning for her to come sit next to him. She didn’t.

“Look, Lonce, I really just wanted to talk to you about Keith.”

_‘This again, what is her issue with Keith and I?’_ “What did you want to talk about?” He was trying hard to not sound annoyed at this point, they had been fighting almost everyday this last week.

“I just don’t think I can take this much longer, it’s so awkward being around the two of you, you’re just too… close.” She rubbed her arm as she looked down at the floor.

Always with the argument about them being too close. “So… what are you trying to say?”

“Well, I guess what I’m trying to say is I want you to choose one of us.”

Lance had to hold back his laugh, he thought this was the funniest joke she had ever come up with. “Nice one Allura, you really had me going there for a minute.” He grabbed the TV remote and flipped on some cartoons.

“This isn’t a joke, Lonce,” She yelled, her fists balling up in anger. “It’s either me or him, what’s it going to be?”

Lance stared blankly at her, his brain trying to process the fact that she was indeed being serious. “What the hell, where is this coming from, you know I can’t choose between you two, he’s my best friend and you’re my girlfriend, why would you even ask that of me?”

“I want an answer, what’s it going to be?” She crossed her arms and her foot began to tap violently.

It only took him a few seconds before his answer came out. “Keith.” He didn’t even really think about it, he just blurted Keith’s name out without a care.

Her jaw dropped, she must not have been expecting him to pick Keith over her. “You… what?”

“What, did you really think I was going to end my friendship with someone I’ve known for so long, someone who means a lot to me, just because you don’t like how close we are.” He shook his head. “If you can’t respect my and Keith’s relationship, then you can go find someone you can respect.”

“You’re just… you’re not even going to… ugh.” She groaned loudly before stomping out of the dorm mumbling things under her breath as she went.

It took a minute to hit him. He had just broken up with his girlfriend. He should be sad. He should be angry, but he didn’t really feel anything. It was like nothing had happened, like she hadn’t just given him an ultimatum and he had chosen someone else over her. He had chosen Keith over her. He sat back, leaning his back against the couch, allowing his head to fall back until he was staring at nothing but a white ceiling. The cartoon on the TV was the only thing keeping him from being in complete silence, which was sort of nice.

After a few hours of laying on the couch staring at the ceiling and listening to this weird show about people flying robot lions in space and combining into a giant robot named Voltron, he remembered he was supposed to be heading to lunch with Keith. He hopped up and grabbed his phone and keys and ran out.

When he showed up Keith was already waiting for him. It looked like he had already gotten half his sandwich down. “Hey man, sorry I’m late, I just had the craziest morning.”

“It’s alright, what happened, you okay?” Keith looked up at him, those dark grey eyes seeming to change to an almost violet color in the sunlight.

“I uh… well, Allura came to visit me at my dorm.”

“Oh, I see.” He sounded disappointed, his head dropping back down to his half eaten sandwich. “So where is she then, you guys were obviously just together.” Now he sounds mad, or maybe standoffish.

“That’s the thing, she kind of broke up with me, or… I broke up with her, I don’t know, it was all very confusing to me.”

This got his attention back. He looked up, clearly trying to hide the excitement on his face. “What do you mean, why did you guys break up?”

“Well… she kind of… wanted me to choose between her and you.”

Keith stared blankly at him. “What do you mean by that, are you saying it’s my fault you guys broke up?”

“No… no, no, no, I mean… kind of, but not really, we’ve been fighting for the last couple of months now and I think I honestly saw this coming, which is probably why I’m not like beating myself up about it.” More blank stares from Keith. “She said she didn’t like how close we were and she wanted me to choose her or you, but you’re my best friend and you know, bros before hoes or whatever.”

“I um, I’m sorry, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

He still hadn’t really felt anything, maybe the lifting of some weight off his shoulder, but he wasn’t sad or upset in any way, was that weird, should he be feeling something? He sure felt something when Keith told him he wasn’t expecting anything from that almost kiss. He’d felt like he’d been hit by a bus, but with Allura being gone, he felt... nothing. “I, I think I’m good, but I could always use a guys night, what are you doing tonight, please tell me you don’t have to work.

“I do, but I’m calling in sick, Matt’s not going to care especially if I tell him what happened.”

“You are the best.”

Was it bad that he broke up with Allura because of Keith and the first thing he wanted to do was hangout with Keith?

Keith’s phone went off. “Shit, I gotta get to class, I’ll see you tonight right?” He stood up and began gathering his things into his backpack.

“Of course.”

“Your place or mine?”

“We can hangout at my place.”

“Cool, see you then.”

This day went from bad to not so bad in a flash. Yeah he had gotten broken up with, but he was now getting to hangout with Keith later and his second class was canceled leaving his day wide open to go buy snacks and liquor, maybe even something a little more. They hadn’t smoked in a while, no one really brought it around anymore. He could probably find some, Pidge probably had some knowing them.

_____

On his way to class, Keith happened to walk past Allura. He could never mistake that long white hair of hers. She had her head nestled in her ex’s neck. Lotor looked up in time to spot Keith and gave him the dirtiest look he could muster before tilting his head back down and resting it on her head. _‘Good to see she immediately ran back to that scumbag,’_ he thought.

Keith continued on, trying to ignore the thoughts piling up in his head, but it was impossible to ignore them all. The one that played out the most was the thought of Lance choosing him over Allura. It made his heart flutter every time it crossed his mind. He had really broken up with Allura because of him. Although, the other thought that crossed his mind was that Lance only chose him because he was his best friend and nothing more.

“Keith!” Adam’s voice rang through the classroom, pulling Keith from his prison of a mind.

“Uh… huh?”

“I asked if you could answer this question for me.”

“Oh, um…” He looked up at the board. Had they even gone over this?

“Please pay attention next time,” he interrupted, knowing Keith hadn’t been paying attention.

Keith nodded and tried to clear his mind so he could pay attention, he didn’t want to get in trouble with his brother in law. The class seemed to go on forever, it would feel like hours had passed even though it had only been minutes. He wasn’t in the right headspace for this today.

Class was finally over. Keith got up and cleared his area before heading out the door. He needed to run back to his room to grab a few things and change his clothes, he’d gotten paint all over them earlier, luckily they were his painting clothes.

_‘Don’t forget the thing,’_ He thought as he walked through his door. The thing he was referring to was the break-up kit he had created for Lance the last time one of his relationships ended. It was a box full of snacks, movies, video games, and a handwritten note from Keith himself. Lance hadn’t taken his last break-up well, when Jenny broke up with him back during senior year. It took him almost a year to get over it and that was only ten months of dating. He and Allura had been together for like two years now. It must just be a front Lance was putting on, saying he was fine with it. Keith had to be prepared for this, good thing he just restocked the snacks a couple days ago after eating them all at three in the morning while watching netflix.

He grabbed his phone, wallet, keys and… “oh yeah, the box.” He hoisted it up into his arms and headed out, managing to text Lance that he was on his way over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have posted!!! It's been so long, I miss writing so much, but I've been super busy and trying to take care of my mental health. Also, Happy New Year!!!


	6. What's in the Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have one hell of a guys night.

Lance laid everything out on the coffee table. It was finally starting to hit him, he was alone now. Allura would have been with him right now, she would have helped him set up, although he wouldn’t need to set up if she hadn’t dumped him, but it still sucked being here by himself. He’d been waiting for this, he knew he couldn’t go on not feeling anything for long. 

His phone buzzed in the kitchen and he walked out to check who it was from. Keith was finally on his way over. His heart seemed to skip a beat. It made him happy knowing he had someone that would always be there for him, no matter what. He made his way back out to the living room where he continued to set up while he waited for Keith to show up.

There was a knock at the door and before Lance could make it there to open it, Keith was piling in with a big box in his arms. “Sorry it took me so long to get here, I had to stop and grab some things from my place.”

“Dude, you don’t have to apologize, I’m just happy you’re here at all.” Keith literally called into work to come. He didn’t have to do that, but he did and that made Lance so happy.

“You think I’m going to skip out on my best friend after getting his heart broken?”

He wouldn’t say he got his heart broken, this didn’t even hurt as bad as Jenny had. “Can we just forget about all that and get wasted? I just want tonight to be about us guys.”

Keith chuckled softly. “Okay, okay.” He set the box down on the counter and walked into the living room. “Wow, you really went all out for this hangout tonight.”

“Hehe, yeah, I couldn’t control myself at the store and the next thing I knew the cart was full.” It was all true. The second he walked in the store it was almost like he blacked out. He was never going to the store hungry again, (that’s a lie).

Keith laughed. Why was it always so cute hearing him laugh? “Well, then I guess I didn’t need to bring what I brought.” He pointed to the box on the counter.

“Hang on, I at least want to see what’s in it.” Lance started walking towards the box but was pulled back.

“You can look later, I just…” Keith paused, looking down at the floor. “Let’s do a shot, get this party started.”

Lance didn’t think much of it and agreed to the shot, which he shouldn’t have because Keith suggested vodka and vodka just does something to him.

They were mostly just trying to keep a buzz going, they may have said they wanted to get wasted, but they did have class tomorrow, so they didn’t want to be hungover. Most of the night was spent talking and reminiscing about the good old days, but Lance was very curious about what was in that damn box sitting on his counter. He kept trying to sneak out there, but Keith was always there to stop him. It was frustrating. What was he trying to hide?

Finally, Keith got up and said he had to pee, this was his chance to sneak into the kitchen and peak into the box. He quietly snuck through the living room and leaned against the counter top. He peered down the hall to the bathroom door, which was closed then back to the box. He was in the clear. Undoing the strip of tape holding the top closed, it sprang open.

Looking inside, he found a bunch of bags of chips and candy, all of his favorites at that. He pulled them all out revealing a bunch of movies and games, some of his favorites and a few he hadn’t gotten the chance to see yet. It was like this box was made for him. He heard the toilet flush which meant he needed to hurry. Pulling the games and movies out the only thing that was left in the box was a piece of paper with his name written on it. He pulled it out and started to read it.

_Dear Lance,_

_I hope you like this box. I made it for when you get your heart broken again. I’m sorry that another girl couldn’t see the wonderful person you are, you deserve so much better than that. I know one day you will find someone who treats you the way you deserve, who sees you the way that I do. You are an amazing man, an amazing boyfriend, and an amazing best friend. I feel like this is just getting off track at this point. Wow, sorry I’m so terrible with this whole writing thing, I don’t do this a lot, okay maybe I never do this, but I mean all of what I say. I bought you all of your favorite snacks and got us games and movies to try and distract you from however you’re feeling right now, I hope it helps._

_Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he read the note. He even signed it with that cute little v thing he draws all the time. He was so lost in the note he didn’t even notice the sound of the bathroom door, or the stunned Keith walking into the room._

_______

Keith was having the time of his life. Lance wasn’t a bawling mess like he had been after Jenny, so it made for a more lax night. He’d brought the box with him, but the second he walked through the door his anxiety hit hard, so he decided the box might not be a good idea. Lance would want to know what was in it, which was to be expected, but what if he didn’t like it, what if he said it was stupid? Ugh, he was having an argument inside his head, fighting over whether or not he was going to show it to him.

The night was going great, they were keeping up a pretty good buzz while they watched a movie and talked, but he finally had to pee so bad he was about to go in his pants. It wasn’t until he stood up that he realized he was a bit more “buzzed” than he had intended. Either way he had to pee and this wasn’t going to stop him.

“I’ll be right back, I gotta go, tell me what happens?” Lance nodded and Keith made his way to the bathroom.

He washed his hands and proceeded to exit the bathroom when he looked up and spotted Lance reading a piece of paper in the kitchen. Not just any piece of paper though, no, this was the note he had written, the one inside the box he had been having an anxiety attack over all night.

He slowly walked into the kitchen where he noticed the tears streaming down Lance’s cheeks. “Lance, I…” Lance looked up from the note, a small smile crossing his lips.

“Did you really make me a break-up kit?” _‘Crap, I knew it was stupid, he hates it, this was the stupidest idea I’ve ever had.’_

“I… uh, yeah, I made it senior year.” Keith’s internal thoughts were a war zone at the moment. He shouldn’t have even brought the dang box with him, if he would have just left it home... “I’m sorry, I know it’s stupid, I never should have…”

Keith’s train of thought was lost completely when Lance’s lips crashed into his. This was not an almost kiss like the other night, no, this one was real and it was amazing. His lips were so soft and warm. _‘I guess that’s what all the chap stick he wears does.’_ He kissed back, grabbing Lance’s shoulders, pulling him in closer. Lance’s arms wrapped around his waist as a tingle began to rise up his spine.

Lance pulled back, those ocean blue eyes staring straight into his soul. “Keef, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.” 

Grabbing Keith’s hand, he pulled him to the couch and sat him down. His legs straddled his hips as he climbed on top of him. The kissing resumed, but this time much softer, more passionate than the first. Keith couldn’t tell if it was the kiss or the alcohol they had both consumed that was causing his face to go numb, but he didn’t care either way.

_‘Crap, alcohol,’_ Keith thought to himself. As much as he hated to do it, he had to push Lance off of him. “What the hell Keith, why did you stop?” He complained.

“Because, we are both drunk and I’m not about to take advantage of my best friend like that.” He had to take a few deep breaths, that was all too much for him to handle at once.

“I don’t care, you’re not taking advantage of me, I want it Keef.” Lance tried to lean back in, but Keith stopped him. It physically hurt him to say no to that face, but he had to. Lance was drunk and that meant he couldn’t properly consent.

“If you still want to continue in the morning when we’re sober we can, but until then this is over.” Keith looked at the clock, realizing it was almost three in the morning. “We should head to bed, remember we have class tomorrow.” He helped Lance up from the couch and down the hall to his room.

Keith was about to head back to the living room, to sleep on the couch, when he felt a tug at his shirt. Lance had a hold of the corner of his shirt and was looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. “Please don’t go, at least sleep in here with me, since you won’t let me kiss you.”

"Fine." Keith smiled and gently climbed into the bed. He could at least do that, it wasn’t like they’d never slept together before. He could feel Lance’s weight shift on the bed, rolling until his body was pressed against Keith’s back, arm swinging up and over him, pulling him close. Lance had never done this before, usually there was a pillow between them, but this was nice, it felt right. Although, he didn’t want to get his hopes up. Lance would probably deny this happened, blame it on his break up or something. He just couldn’t catch feelings right now. 

Lance’s head buried into his back just between his shoulder blades. Was it bad that he wished this night would never end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to get back onto a weekly posting schedule, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Do Good Things Last?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt-
> 
> Lance was surprised his head didn’t hurt when he woke up. He remembered drinking quite a bit the night before. Something seemed to be tickling his face, but he didn’t remember having a hairy pillow, he would definitely remember having a hairy pillow. Also, he didn’t remember having a heated body pillow either. That’s when it hit him. He opened his eyes to a black sea of hair and realized he wasn’t hugging a pillow, he was hugging Keith. He panicked, shooting up and falling off the bed. _‘Holy shit, I was cradling Keith… in my arms… in my bed.’_

Lance was surprised his head didn’t hurt when he woke up. He remembered drinking quite a bit the night before. Something seemed to be tickling his face, but he didn’t remember having a hairy pillow, he would definitely remember having a hairy pillow. Also, he didn’t remember having a heated body pillow either. That’s when it hit him. He opened his eyes to a black sea of hair and realized he wasn’t hugging a pillow, he was hugging Keith. He panicked, shooting up and falling off the bed. _‘Holy shit, I was cradling Keith… in my arms… in my bed.’_

“Lance?” A groggy sounding Keith groaned.

“Ahahaha, sorry, I um, I thought I saw a bug on the bed, it was just a piece of lint though.” He clutched at his chest, his heart beating like crazy. He didn’t want Keith to think he was trying to get away from him, because he really wasn’t. It actually felt nice waking up next to him, he just wasn’t expecting it.

Keith sat up and Lance couldn’t help but laugh. The hair on one side of his head was sticking straight up. “What are you laughing at?”

He had to hold back his laughter to answer. “Your… your hair, I just can’t.”

Keith shot out of bed and over to the vanity where he proceeded to comb the hair down with his fingers, his face a light shade of pink. Lance was actually mad now, seeing how Keith styled his hair. “Do you even own a brush, Kogane?”

Keith pretended to not know what he was talking about. “What’s a brush?” He smiled slyly as he made his way back to the bed. “Can I just go back to bed, I don’t need to go to class today.”

God why did this boy have to look so cute when he wakes up. Wait… why was he thinking about that. Suddenly, he started to remember the night before. The drinking, the snacking he would regret later, and... the kiss… _‘Shit, we kissed, I forgot all about that, what else did we do, did we… no we couldn’t have, we still have our clothes on after all.’_ “Hey buddy, do you remember last night at all?”

“Umm, yeah, how about you?” He kind of hid his face behind his arm, one smokey grey eye still fixated on Lance.

“So… you remember us kissing?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Did we…”

“No, I stopped it before it went too far.”

“Oh, thank god.” He said looking down at his hands. “I mean, I liked it don’t get me wrong, I just… we were drunk and…”

“That’s why I stopped it, I wasn’t going to take advantage of you.”

“I appreciate that, you're a true gentleman,” He laughed, looking down at the ground. “I really did like it though… the kiss that is.” He wasn’t lying, he actually really liked the kiss. He could still feel the warmth of Keith’s lips on his. “Did you…”

“I liked it too, a lot.” The half of Keith’s face Lance could see was turning a bright shade of red. He didn’t even want to see his own face. “So, uh… what does it mean... the kiss, to you?” He buried his face deeper into his pillow.

Lance thought about it for a moment. He remembered why he wanted to kiss him in the first place, the emotions running through his body. That box filled with all of his favorite things, the note, the fact that Keith went out of his way to do something nice for him. It was the sweetest thing ever. In fact, thinking about it now was making him teary eyed. He picked himself up off the floor and made his way back onto the bed. “Look, I really like you, I mean, we’ve been best friends for so long, I loved what you did for me…”

“But you don’t like me that way.” Keith face disappeared completely under his arm now. “I get it, you don’t have to…”

“And I really want to kiss you again.” One eye peeked back out.

“You, want to kiss me again... sober?”

“Yeah dummy, now quit hiding and kiss me please.” Lance poked at the arm still covering most of his face.

Keith pulled his head from his arm as Lance leaned down. Their lips met and a tingling sensation instantly ran through Lance’s body. Keith’s lips were so warm pressed against his own, this was a moment he never wanted to stop. He tangled his fingers in the long black hair, feeling a smile cross Keith’s lips as he did so.

Keith pulled back. “Wait, as bad as I actually wanted to skip class today, we should really get up and get ready.”

_‘Damn, he’s right.’_ Lance actually had an important lecture today, so he really had to be there for it. “Ugh, fine,” He whined, untangling his fingers from the mess of hair and rolling onto his back.

Keith laughed as he pushed himself from the bed. “If you want, I don’t work tonight, we could… maybe continue this after class?”

Lance couldn’t hold back the smile. “I think I can make some arrangements.”

______

Keith made his way back from class. He was practically skipping across campus. Never in a million years did he think Lance would actually like him back. Let alone kiss him the way he did this morning. He was fully expecting him to wake up and deny everything, or tell him to leave and never speak to him again.

“You seem happy today, glad at least someone can be.” Allura popped up next to him.

“Oh, hey Lura, I heard about what happened, I’m sorry.” He was sorry, but also not sorry.

She hiked her backpack up. “I want you to know I don’t blame you for the break up, even if it was about you.”

_‘Gee, good to know.’_ “Did you want anything aside from that.”

“No, I just saw you going over there last night, how was he, was he really sad?”

“Kind of, but not as bad as he has been before.”

That almost seemed to upset her. “Well, good thing he has you around then, I’ve got to get to class now, see you later.” 

“Yeah, bye.” It felt so weird talking to her now that she wasn’t clinging to Lance’s arm. He didn’t care, he had somewhere to be right now. She gave him one last fake smile and started walking in the opposite direction.

He made his way across campus to Lance’s dorm, he should be back by now. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a smiling face. “Keef, you came back.”

Keith chuckled, “Of course I came back, why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know, just ignore me and get your butt in here.”

He did as he was told and followed Lance into the kitchen. His box was still sitting on the table, the contents spilled out across the counter. Some of the snacks had been opened. He knew Lance couldn’t resist.

Lance grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room, gently pushing him down onto the couch. Just like the night before, Lance straddled his hips with his legs, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on his forehead. He was not wasting any time today. “I don’t know what it is about you, but I just can’t seem to get you off my mind.”

“That was super cheesy, even for you.”

“Shut up.” Lance giggled and leaned down again, this time aiming for the lips instead. Fuck, why did it feel so good?

Lance’s hands snaked their way up his chest, brushing lightly across his skin, as they began to tangle into his hair. This time, Lance tugged back slightly, exposing Keith’s pale white neck, and began to kiss his way down. Keith had never experienced this kind of pleasure, he couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped his lips.

Lance stopped and sat back. “Did you just moan?”

He felt the heat rise in his cheeks. “Umm, yes.”

“Do it again,” Lance said as he dove back in.

Keith was a mess, he couldn’t contain anything at this point. Lance moved back to kissing Keith’s lips. There was definitely tongue this time, which only made the experience so much better. It was almost like they were lost in time.

Suddenly, the front door swung open, smacking against the wall with a crack. They both jumped and looked to see who it was. Allura stood in the doorway, her mouth agape. Panic set in as she put her hands up to her mouth. “What the hell is going on here?”

Lance quickly pushed himself from the couch and started trying to explain things. “Look, Allura, it’s not what it looks like, I swear…”

“What do you mean “not what it looks like” you just had your tongue down his throat,” She yelled. “How long has this been going on, I knew you two were too close, were you cheating on me with him?”

“N-no, no, I swear this just happened, I would never cheat on you.” Lance was trying way too hard.

“I can’t believe you, I’m telling everyone about this.” Lance called after her as she rushed from the dorm, but she didn’t turn back.

Lance collapsed onto the floor and Keith was right there, pulling him into his arms. But Lance pushed him away. “Keith, I… I think I need some time, I, I think you need to go.”

“We can figure this out, Lance.”

“I SAID GO.”

“Umm, yeah, okay.” His heart broke into pieces as he pulled himself from the floor and drug himself out of the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I liked the way I ended this chapter, but that's what happens when you read it 14 times in a row lol.


	8. Secrets Could Ruin You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith make up, but at what cost?

Why did it feel like he was doing the walk of shame as he made his way back to his dorm? Everything was going so well until Allura busted them. Lance looked so sad and angry and just… Ugh why did this have to happen?

Dropping his things in front of the door, he made his way to his bed and crawled under the covers. Was Lance mad at him, was this going to hurt their relationship, did they even have a relationship? Keith groaned loudly into his pillow. He messed everything up, if he would have just left the stupid box at home, they never would have kissed and Lance wouldn’t be mad at him.

He wished he could just sleep, he just wanted to forget everything. He tried to close his eyes, but his brain just wouldn’t shut off. He needed something else to take his mind off it, but what? Looking around the room his eyes landed on his sketchbook. Maybe that’s it, he could just sketch for a while until he forgot about it or got tired.

Climbing out of bed he sauntered over to the desk and grabbed the sketchbook, laying it out on the desk. He pulled out his favorite ink pen and without thinking about what to draw, he put the pen to the paper and started sketching something out. 

An hour passed, then two hours, then three and he was finally done. He looked down at the piece he’d drawn and tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. He’d drawn Lance. He was supposed to be forgetting about him, but instead made himself think about him even more. 

He slammed the sketchbook shut and crossed his arms, sitting back in his chair. He wanted to cry, but guys don’t cry, right? Maybe it would be okay if it was in private, no one’s around, no one would hear or see him. Yeah, it should be okay.

The overwhelming emotions took over him. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. He violently pushed the chair back with his leg, sending it flying across the dorm. He crawled back into his bed and covered himself with his blankets. The tears were cold as they stained his cheeks. It sucked because he’s never felt like this about someone before. Even worse, his clothes smelled like Lance. No matter what he couldn’t rid himself of Lance.

There was a knock at the door, causing Keith to jump. He pulled the blankets further up over his head and tried to ignore it. He didn’t want to talk to anyone and he surely didn’t want anyone seeing him like this. Another couple of knocks, a bit more frantic this time around. He still wasn’t planning on answering it though. Another few knocks but this time they were followed by a voice. “Keith, please let me in.”

The sheets went flying and Keith was practically sprinting to the door. He stopped, hesitant to open it. Lance had just kicked him out of his room, told him to leave, and not in the nicest way. Did he really want to open the door to him right now?

“Keith, please, I’m sorry, just let me in.”

He couldn’t resist. He wiped the stray tears from his cheeks and eyes and took in a deep breath before opening the door. Lance stood in the middle of the doorway, eyes red, breathing ragged.

“Did you run here?”

“Um, maybe.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down to the ground. “I… wanted to apologize to you, I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that, I felt terrible after you left.”

Keith crossed his arms, trying to pretend like he was mad and not happy that he came to apologize. “Yeah, probably shouldn’t have.”

“Can I… can I come in, I want to talk to you, but like, not in the hallway.” He gestured to the hallway full of people. “Please?”

“Um, yeah.” Keith stepped aside so Lance could walk in, then closed the door behind him. 

“I… I want you to know that I’m not mad at you and I hope that you can forgive me, I shouldn’t have yelled at you, I was just so shocked and angry with Allura that I snapped on you and I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.” He sighed. “I never should have made you feel bad like that, I shouldn’t have kicked you out of the dorm like that.”

“I mean… it kind of sucked, it made me feel like you were mad at me, I spent the last three hours thinking you hated me or something.”

Lance groaned, “Ugh, I knew it, I’m the worst.”

Keith chuckled, “I wouldn’t say the worst.”

“Aww man, you’re killing me.” Lance walked over and flopped down onto his back on the bed, covering his eyes with his hands. “I feel horrible.”

“It’s okay, I’m just messing with you.” Hearing Lance apologize so many times in a minute was really helping. Lance wasn’t mad at him, he didn’t hate him, he was just panicked.

“I really am sorry Keith, I really like you and I don’t want to mess this up, but…” He paused, arms dropping to his side. “I want to talk to you about… us.”

Oh no, this is usually when the person tells him they like him, but don’t want to be with him, he’s been through these situations before. The first guy he ever got with fucked him then told him he was straight. He sat down on the bed next to Lance and braced himself. “Uh, okay, what do you want to talk about?”

Lance sat up and turned to face him. _‘Here it comes, try not to look hurt when he tells you he doesn’t like you like that.’_ “I really, really like you and I really want to be with you.”

_‘But... there’s always a but.’_

“But, I’m scared, I’ve never been with a guy or even thought about being with a guy, it scares me when I think about it.” _‘I knew it, I never should have gotten my hopes up.’_ “But I really want to try and make this work because I feel something different with you, I’ve never had these feelings for anyone else.”

“It’s okay, I under… wait, what?” Keith was stunned silent when his brain finally processed what Lance had said. “You want… to be… with me?”

“I know, I’m just as shocked as you.” Lance smiled as Keith gave him a playful punch on the arm. “But seriously, yes, I want to be with you, but I just don’t know if I want everyone to know quite yet.”

“So what are you saying?”

“I want to be with you, but like, keep it hush hush at first, you know?”

“Like keep it a secret from people?”

“Yeah, is that… is that cool?”

“Um, I guess. Can I still kiss you?”

“Of course, just not in public.”

Hmm, Keith wasn’t sure about this. He felt like Lance was ashamed to be with him, but he respected Lance and didn’t want him to be uncomfortable. “Then I guess I’m down.”

“Cool, um, good, that’s good, I um…” He looked like he didn’t really know what to do next, so Keith took the initiative. He grabbed Lance’s face and pressed his lips firmly against Lance’s. He was hesitant for a second, but started to kiss back.

Lance’s hands, once again, found their way into Keith’s hair. He grabbed a handful and pulled. It was like they were picking up from where they left off back at Lance’s. Keith was a bit upset when Lance’s lips left his, but it was for a good cause. Lance trailed kisses down his neck to the little dip between it and his shoulder blade. “Fuck… Lance.” 

Lance let out a low growl against his bare skin sending shivers down his spine. The sensation of Lance’s lips against his neck, mixed with his fingers tangled into his hair, it was all so much. He jumped a little when Lance bit down. He didn’t bite hard, actually, he bit just the right amount to create the most awkward moan he’s ever let out.

Lance pulled away, giving Keith a confused yet pleased look. Keith’s face was now on fire. He tried to turn away, to hide his embarrassment, but Lance cupped his face with both hands. “Don’t be embarrassed, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.” Keith felt the weight lift from his chest a bit. It felt good knowing he could be himself around Lance.

Lance didn’t waste any time. Moving his way down, his free hand found it’s way up Keith’s shirt. The sensation of his fingers just barely brushing across his skin was doing something to him. He could feel his pants getting tighter and he panicked. Being the idiot he is, he pulled back. “I, uh, maybe we should slow things down a bit.” He was trying to hide the growing erection in his pants while Lance stared blankly at him.

“Um, okay, did I do something, you’re still mad at me, aren’t you?” Lance tilted his head back and groaned.

“No, I-I’m not mad at you, I just… you just broke up with Allura and you’ve never been with a guy before, maybe we should just take things slow.” Was he really cock blocking himself right now?

“I mean, you have a point, but at the same time I really don’t want to stop.” Lance tried to lean back in, but Keith stopped him.

“I know, but I… I don’t just want to be a rebound for you, I really like you and…” Keith was cut off by a hand to his chin, pulling his gaze up to meet Lance’s.

“Keith, you are not a rebound, I mean, yeah, I may be fresh out of my relationship with Allura, but I’ve liked you a lot longer than her, it just took me a while to figure it out.” He planted a soft kiss on Keith's forehead. “But if you want to take things slow, then that’s fine with me, just know that you mean so much to me.”

Keith nodded. He wanted to kiss Lance again, but that would just bring them right back to where they were at the start. Fighting his urge, he pulled his face from Lance’s hand and pushed himself from the bed. “Umm, are you hungry, I can make something, or…”

“I’m fine, thanks though.” Lance patted his legs nervously, then stood up. “I, I think I’m gonna head back to my place, I’ve gotta study for this test in a couple days, I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

“Uh, yeah, of course, no problem, see you tomorrow.” Keith was kicking himself inside, he was such an idiot, why did he have to be a gentleman?

“Cool, see you tomorrow then.” Lance walked to the door, turned around like he was about to say something, then turned back around and left.

Keith stood there for a minute or two as he processed what had just happened. He looked down to the full on tent he had going on in his pants and sighed heavily. He was going to have to take care of this himself.

Pulling open the side table drawer, Keith grabbed out the bottle of lube and laid down on his back on the bed. He unbuttoned his jeans which was a nice release of pressure. He lifted his hips just enough to slip his pants down and off, tossing them over the edge of the bed. 

_‘What am I doing right now?’_ He thought to himself as he popped the top off the lube. _‘Am I really going to masturbate after all that?’_ He squeezed some of the lube into his hand and squished it around a bit trying to warm it up. _‘Why are you like this? Why do you feel the need to cockblock yourself, then masturbate?’_

Instant relief as his hand touched his cock. He slowly ran his hand along the shaft, biting back the moan that tried to escape his lips. He made a couple slow passes then picked up, setting a nice pace.

Images of Lance danced through his head as he quickened his pace. The thought of him straddling his hips the way he had back in his dorm. The feeling of his lips pressed against the exposed skin of his neck. He moved his hand up his body, mimicking the way Lance had. There was no way he was going to last much longer. He could already feel the heat bubbling up inside him.

An image of Lance fucking him crossed his mind and that was it, that was what he needed to send him over the edge. He felt the hot streaks as they landed on his exposed stomach, pleasure rolling over him in waves. When it was finally over, his whole body relaxed, he hadn’t realized how tense he’d gotten.

He cleaned himself up and slipped on a new pair of boxers. It was getting dark out, which meant he could go to bed without feeling like it was too early. He slipped himself up under his covers and snuggled in, closing his eyes.

_______

Lance pushed his way through the door to his dorm and collapsed against it. So many emotions were swirling around inside him. He felt like he wanted to cry, scream, and jump for joy all at the same time. Although Allura had caught them and was now trying to blackmail him, he had fixed things with Keith. At least he thought he did. 

Deciding to focus on the happy emotion, Lance got off the floor and made his way to the kitchen. He was hungry after all. The leftover pizza in the fridge was calling his name, so he pulled it out and grabbed a couple slices. Now to decide whether he was going to microwave it, or just eat it cold. Cold it was.

As he sat down on the couch, a smell filled the air, the smell of Keith. It reminded him of the beach back home, the smell of saltwater and sand. Whatever cologne he used, Lance loved it. Although, he wished he was smelling it on him, not the couch. He understood where Keith was coming from, but it still sucked getting cock blocked like that.

He flipped through the ten channels he gets between bites of his pizza, landing on one of those detective shows. Not planning to actually watch it, Lance started to scroll through his phone. No new messages, his email was just full of junk mail, and his social was… wait, why did he have so many notifications on his Facebook?

Opening Facebook, he noticed he was tagged multiple times in this one post, a post from Allura. He clicked on the post to see why he was tagged.

**Allura** _Is feeling betrayed_ :(

I can’t believe I was right, I can’t believe I’ve been dating a gay guy this whole time.  
**#whatawasteoftwoyears**

What… the… fuck? She really just outed him like that on social media. No wonder everyone was tagging him in this post. They all knew who she was talking about. He furiously began typing his reply.

**Lance**

What is wrong with you, why would you post a lie like this, you’re just mad because I dumped you instead of giving up my ten year friendship. Stop attacking me because you’re bitter.

He clicked send without even reading it over, his heart racing as the anxiety set in. He hated doing that, lying like that, but there was no way he was going to let her out him before he even got the chance to figure things out for himself. He needed to understand his feelings for Keith before telling the world. He tossed his phone on the couch, he wasn’t going to sit there and wait for responses. Of course there were going to be people on both sides, against him and for him, he just didn’t care to know right now.

Leaning back against the couch, lance closed his eyes and tried to push the anxiety to the back of his mind. Keith’s lingering smell was helping with that. He wished Keith was here with him, he wished he would have just stayed in his dorm instead of leaving. He wanted to go back, but that wasn’t possible.

“Ugh, I’m just going to bed,” Lance groaned as he pushed himself from the couch. He cleaned everything up and shut the TV off before sauntering to his bed. The problem was his bed smelled like him too.


	9. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura’s post makes a things hard for them, but after getting together to talk things out things get a little heated.

Keith stared at Allura’s post. He’d been tagged by a couple people, but that wasn’t what he cared about. Lance’s reply was what he cared about. He read it over and over again. He knew Lance wanted to keep things a secret, but once Allura outed him, he figured Lance would just accept it. Instead he called her a liar and denied everything. There was a slight twinge in his chest.

Rolling out of bed, Keith walked over to his dresser and grabbed out his clothes for the day. His clock was telling him he wasn’t going to get breakfast before class today. Maybe he shouldn’t have stared at that post for so long.

Making his way across campus, Keith ran into Matt. “Morning,” He said with a smile.

“M-morning… how are you doing?” He looked concerned.

“I’m… fine, why?”

“Um, did you see Allura’s post about Lance?” Of course everyone has seen it, why would he think otherwise. Allura was a very popular person on campus and online, she’s friends with pretty much everyone at the school.

Keith chuckled nervously. “Uh, yeah, I wasn’t really sure what to think of it.”

“Me either, I mean, Lance is my buddy and if he says it’s a lie, then it’s a lie, but it was just kind of a shock, ya know?”

“Yeah, it’s definitely a lie.” If Lance didn’t want to be outed, then Keith would keep his secret for him, no matter how much lying he would have to do. No matter how much it hurt.

Matt nudged him with his elbow. “How was he the other night by the way, was he ‘Jenny’ bad?”

“No, he was surprisingly calm, we just drank and watched movies all night.” This all felt so wrong.

“Well, that’s good, we did NOT need another breakdown, especially so close to the end of the semester, he doesn't want to be depressed during finals week.”

“Haha, yeah.” Keith’s stomach was churning, his heart racing. He just wanted to go back to his dorm, wrap himself up in his blankets, and go back to sleep.

They made it to Matt’s building and parted ways. Keith could feel the stares of his peers as he walked the rest of the way to his building. He chose to ignore them though. He knew people were going to be talking, but he was used to it. Being a bisexual half asian got him quite a lot of attention growing up. He was more worried about how Lance was doing today.

______

Lance chose to do his class from home today. He figured everyone would be talking behind his back and he really didn’t feel like dealing with it. Allura’s post had really messed things up for him.

Pulling out his computer, he decided he would work on that term paper that was due in a week. Why did every teacher have to give out term papers just before finals? Were they trying to induce anxiety in their students?

He tapped away at his keyboard getting into a rhythm, every once in a while stopping to do some research. At this rate he just might finish by the end of the day.

But, his focus was broken by a knock at the door. Great, he stays home and people still come to bother him. He got up and went to check the peephole. Hunk stared back at him. He stepped back and swung the door open, pulling Hunk in and quickly slamming the door.

“Uh, hey buddy, just came to check on you,” Hunk said with a nervous smile.

“Well, I was fine until Allura made that post.” 

“Yeah, about the post…”

“No Hunk.”

“Well, I mean, if you were, you know I would support you.”

“I’m not. She’s just mad because she told me it was either her or Keith and I chose Keith, now she’s trying to say it’s because I’m…” He sighed. “I just want it to be a few weeks from now so I can go back to my normal life.”

“I’m so sorry, you shouldn’t have to suffer like this, and poor Keith.”

“Have you seen him today?” Lance missed Keith. He wished he could just give him a hug right now.

“Not yet, but I’m sure he’s having a tough time too, a lot of people were tagging him in the post as well.”

 _‘Crap that means he saw my reply, I hope it didn’t hurt him, I mean, he already knew I wanted to keep it a secret, he shouldn’t be hurt, right?’_ “Yeah, I hope he’s doing okay, I hate that he got sucked into this.”

“Well, I’m glad I came by, I needed to make sure you were okay, but I have to get to class, I’ll see you later.” Hunk gave him one of his famous bear hugs.

“Yeah, thanks for stopping by, see you later.” Hunk waved one last time before leaving the dorm.

Alone again. Lance went back to writing his term paper. The sun shone through the window, leaving a glare on his screen. He got up and walked over to the window to close the blinds, but stopped when he saw the familiar white haired girl walking along the sidewalk below. He wanted to yell out the window, to confront her about what she posted the night before, but he just didn’t have the energy to fight with her.

Closing the curtains he sat back down at his computer. He’d lost his focus. He stared at the screen for a good ten minutes before deciding he was done for the day and went to the kitchen to make some food. Guess he wasn’t going to finish it today.

Maybe he should text Keith, tell him to meet him somewhere off campus. They could talk about the post and maybe a little more about them. He pulled his phone from his pocket and started to type out what he was going to say.

L: Hey, just wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing, also I thought maybe we could get lunch together off campus today maybe talk about some stuff?

…  
…

K: Yeah, sure, where did you want to meet?

L: Do you remember that one place we went to a couple months ago?

K: Yeah

L: Sweet, meet me there at noon?

K: See you then

Lance’s heart fluttered. He didn’t care about the circumstances, he was just happy he was going to get to see Keith again. He looked down at what he was wearing. He needed to change, maybe take a shower and wash his hair while he was at it. He looked at his phone and confirmed he had enough time for all of it.

_______

Class was over for Keith. He wanted to stop by his dorm room so he could drop his backpack off and grab a different pair of boots. The ones he was wearing were covered in paint. He’d managed to ignore the whispers as he walked through the campus yard, he was just excited to see Lance again. Rumor has it he didn’t show up for class today.

He’d gotten all of his stuff and headed to the bus stop. He would need to take the bus to get to this place, it was far enough off campus that he couldn’t just walk. It was kind of weird that Lance wanted to meet somewhere and didn’t just have Keith come to his dorm, but oh well, Keith would go anywhere to be with Lance.

The bus pulled up and Keith climbed on, shoving the coins in the machine and finding a seat towards the back. The ride wasn’t long, which was nice, he had his headphones in the whole time so no one would try to make small talk with him.

He walked a block from the bus stop to the restaurant. When he walked in he looked around to see if Lance was already there. When he saw that he wasn’t, he thought he would get them a table while he waited.

Checking his phone for the millionth time, Keith sighed. _‘Maybe he’s just running late, yeah, that’s it, he just missed the bus or something.’_ He sat there for another ten minutes before Lance finally showed up.

“Omg, Keith, I am so sorry I’m late, I thought I had enough time to shower and stuff and then I lost track of time, I hope you’re not mad.” He sat down in the booth across from Keith, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

“You’re fine, I’m just glad you showed up.” He wasn’t liking the looks he’d been getting from the waiter.

“Of course I showed up, I would never stand you up.”

“I know you wouldn’t.”

The waiter came to take their drink orders. They both just went for water to start with, Keith had work tonight, so he didn’t feel like drinking.

“So… I suppose you want to talk about the post?” Keith knew why he’d brought him here.

Lance looked down at the table and sighed. “Well, that wasn’t really… yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” He looked back up at Keith. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I know you want to keep it a secret, so I promise I won’t tell anyone.” In reality, it hurt like hell, but he wasn’t going to let it ruin what he had with Lance.

“I should have known she was going to do something like this, I just… I want to be able to figure everything out first before I tell people, ya know?”

Keith gave him a fond smile. “I know, it’s hard and Allura’s post doesn’t help.”

“I just wish this would all blow over and be done with.” He let out a sigh and dropped his head into his arms.

Keith reached out and patted Lance on the head. “I’m sure it will blow over eventually.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

The waiter came back with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. This was the perfect distraction from the conversation. It wasn’t that Keith didn’t like talking things out with Lance, he just didn’t like the way it felt. Like someone was sitting on his chest.

“I’ll just have the cheeseburger and fries,” Lance said, smiling up at the waiter.

The waiter turned to look at Keith who hadn’t really decided what he was going to have yet. There were so many choices and he could only choose one. “I think I’ll go with… the rodeo burger.”

“You would, Mr. Texas.”

“Shut it.” He shot Lance a dirty look.

The waiter left, leaving an air of silence. Keith hated silence, but he had no idea what to say to break it. He didn’t want to keep talking about Allura and he sure as hell didn’t want to keep thinking about Lance’s response to her post, but what else were they here to talk about?

“Keith, I’m really happy you agreed to meet me here. It’s nice to get out with you instead of being cooped up in our dorms all the time.”

Keith’s heart fluttered. “It’s uh… I’m glad we got out too.” What was he supposed to say, how was he supposed to react? It was like everything he’d ever learned about dating had gone out the window the second he started this thing with Lance.

“So… how’s Kosmo, I didn’t see him yesterday when I was there.” Good thing Lance knew what to say.

“Oh, Shiro’s taking care of him for a few days. I just felt like I’ve been too busy this last week to properly take care of him.”

“Well, at least you’re thinking about him like that, you make a really good wolf dog daddy.”

They both laughed.

After talking for a bit their food came out. The burger was good, but it wasn’t the best Keith had ever had. It was nice that he didn’t have to try and think of things to talk about anymore. It used to be so easy, everything just seemed to flow out, but now it was hard to even start a conversation.

Lance had changed, not in a bad way, he just wasn’t the same. But of course he had. He had a whole new side of himself that he had to explore now. He had a lot of things on his mind. Keith would just have to ride it out and get to know the new Lance.

They finished eating and at this point Lance was ready to get a drink. “You want something, I’m buying?”

“No thanks, I have work tonight.”

“That’s right and I’m definitely not going to ask you to take another night off, Matt would kill me.”

“I mean, probably,” Keith chuckled.

“Well, I can always drink at home. It’s not fair to drink in front of you.”

“I really don’t mind, if you want to drink go for it.”

Lance got this face like a thought had just popped into his head. This evil looking grin crossed his face, “I’ve got a better idea.”

Before Keith could ask what the idea was, Lance was pulling him towards the bathroom.

Lance kicked one of the stall doors open and pulled Keith into it. Pushing him down onto the seat, Lance straddled him and immediately pressed his lips to Keith’s. Keith was taken aback, but he wasn’t going to protest. He would never protest Lance sitting on him like this or kissing him in this way.

Lance was moving his hips in a circular motion as his tongue danced around Keith’s mouth. Keith could feel his pants getting tighter. Lance was being so hot right now.

Keith wanted to touch lance, he wanted to feel his bare skin beneath his fingertips. He reached out and ran his fingers up Lance’s arm. It was nice but he wanted more, he needed more. His fingers traveled down his chest and over his stomach until they reached the small opening before his waistband. Here he could lift Lance’s shirt just enough to get his hand up under it.

A gasp escaped Lance’s lips as Keith’s fingers made contact with the bare skin of his stomach. “Keith,” He moaned.

Hearing Lance moan his name got him going. He slid his hand around to Lance’s back and pulled him closer than he’d ever been. He pulled away from Lance’s never ending kisses and pulled the shirt up, revealing Lance’s perfectly tanned skin.

Another moan escaped when Keith began to plant soft kisses down his chest, stopping only to nip at Lance’s perfect little nipples.

Keith felt Lance’s fingernails run across his back. He thought it would hurt, but boy was he wrong. It sent chills down his spine and made the bulge in his pants twitch.

Lance must have felt the twitch because he suddenly pushed himself up and off of Keith’s lap. Keith wanted to protest, but what happened next made up for it.

Crouching down, Lance started messing with the button on Keith’s jeans. Nervous, Keith tried to push him away, but Lance smacked his hands away and popped the button. He wasted no time pulling the zipper down then motioned for Keith to lift his hips.

“Lance I-”

“You’re not stopping me this time, now lift your hips so I can pull these down a bit.”

He was so forward, so demanding, Keith couldn’t say no. If anything, it made him do it faster.

Heart pounding, palms sweating, Keith lifted his hips ever so slightly to allow Lance to pull the jeans just far enough for his cock to spring out. It shouldn’t be weird having Lance see his cock, they’ve seen each other naked plenty of times, but for some reason this felt different. He wasn’t naked, they weren’t in a high school locker room and this wasn’t going to be just a quick glance.

Lance stared at it. It was much bigger than he’d remembered. Though the last time he’d seen it was sophomore year of high school when they had gym class together. Maybe it had gotten bigger since then.

Keith was just about to tell him to quit staring when he felt Lance’s hand touch it. His head fell back against the bathroom wall as Lance moved his hand up and down. He was applying just the right amount of pressure and rubbing his thumb against the spot just under the head. One good thing about getting it from a guy, they know what they’re doing.

He could hear Lance shifting around. The motion of his hand stopped, it was just sitting there at the base of his cock.

“Lance?” He lifted his head to see what was going on just in time to watch Lance’s head bob down.

“Holy fuck, Lance.” 

His legs trembled as he felt his wet tongue wrap around the head. This was really happening. His cock was in Lance’s mouth and Lance had been the one to initiate it.

Lance dipped down slowly, he didn’t want to start the pace off too quickly. That or he just wanted to watch Keith squirm. Either way he wanted to enjoy this moment.

“Lance are you… sure you want to- ah fuck.” 

Lance pulled off but continued to stroke with his hand. “I already told you I want this.”

“I, I know but-”

“No buts, just shut up and enjoy it.” 

He wasted no time getting back to it. This time he picked up the pace. He watched Lance’s head bob up and down, felt Lance’s mouth tightening around his cock. The way his tongue seemed to know every place that would send him over the edge. The pleasure was almost too much for him to handle.

“How are you so good at this?” Keith asked, head falling back against the wall again.

Lance stopped for only a second to answer. “I know what I like.”

Keith had only ever had dreams about this. Which at the time he was ashamed of. It felt wrong to have those kinds of dreams about his best friend, but now he was living his dream. Lance was sucking him off in a bathroom stall at a bar.

He could feel the heat rising in his body. Felt the tingling sensation. He wasn’t going to be able to hold back much longer.

“Lance I… I’m gonna-” He tried to stop Lance, but again Lance just smacked his hand away and continued sucking. 

Lance seemed to quicken his pace, which caused some very loud, unruly, noises to escape Keith’s mouth. 

“Fuck Lance I’m-” Keith’s entire body trembled as the waves of pleasure crashed over him. Lance continued to stroke Keith’s cock through the orgasm. To Keith’s surprise, Lance didn’t spit out the cum, he fucking swallowed it. Holy shit this boy was something else.

Popping off, Lance wiped stray cum from the corner of his mouth with a smirk. “How was that?”

Was he really asking Keith, the guy that just came in his mouth, how it was? “Are you... serious right now,” He replied, completely out of breath.

Lance smirked and pushed himself up off the floor.

The door to the bathroom opened and suddenly they remembered they were not alone and could have been caught at any moment. They both looked at each other as the person walked past their stall and walked into the one next to them. Lance mouthed ‘we should probably get out of here’. Keith nodded in agreement and lifted his hips to pull his pants back up.

They made their way back to the table and paid their tab before heading out. They rode the bus back to campus together and headed in opposite directions back to their dorms. Keith wanted so badly to kiss him goodnight before they parted ways, but Lance kept looking around to make sure no one saw them get off the bus together. So instead he just said goodnight, then headed off to get ready for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the smut is to your liking lmao


End file.
